1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a method for treating eczema (i.e., dermatitis) and, more particularly, to a method for treating a plurality of forms of eczema including, but not limited to, atopic eczema.
2. Background Art
Eczema is a general term for many types of skin inflammation, also known as dermatitis. The most common form of eczema is atopic eczema or dermatitis (n.b., many practitioners use the terms eczema and dermatitis interchangeably). However, there are many other different forms of eczema including, contact eczema, allergic contact eczema, seborrheic eczema, nummular eczema, neurodermatitis, stasis dermatitis, dyshidrotic eczema—among others.
Eczema occurs in people of all races and can affect people of any age, although the condition is most common in infants, and about 85% of people have an onset prior to five years of age. Typically, eczema will permanently resolve by age three in only about one-half of affected infants. In others, the condition tends to recur throughout life. People with eczema often have a family history of the condition or a family history of other allergic conditions, such as asthma and/or hay fever. Approximately 20% of children and approximately 1%-5% of adults are believed to have eczema. This means that more than approximately 15 million people in the United States alone express symptoms of the disease. While eczema is not known to be contagious, it is believed to be at least partially inherited. As such, it is not uncommon to find members of the same family affected.
While doctors do not know the exact cause of eczema, a defect of the skin that impairs its function as a barrier, possibly combined with an abnormal function of the immune system, are believed to be important factors. Studies have shown that in people with atopic dermatitis, there are gene defects that lead to abnormalities in certain proteins (e.g., filaggrin) that are important in maintaining the barrier of normal skin. Some forms of eczema can be triggered by substances that come in contact with the skin, such as soaps, cosmetics, clothing, detergents, jewelry, or sweat. Environmental allergens (substances that cause allergic reactions) may also cause outbreaks of eczema. Changes in temperature or humidity, or even psychological stress, can lead to outbreaks of eczema in some people.
Eczema most commonly causes dry, reddened skin that itches and/or burns, although the appearance of eczema varies from person to person and varies according to the specific type of eczema. Intense itching is generally the first symptom in most people with eczema. Sometimes, eczema may lead to blisters and oozing lesions, but eczema can also result in dry and scaly skin. Repeated scratching may lead to thickened, crusty skin.
While any region of the body may be affected by eczema, in children and adults, eczema typically occurs on the face, neck, and the insides of the elbows, knees, and ankles. In infants, eczema typically occurs on the forehead, cheeks, forearms, legs, scalp, and neck.
Eczema can sometimes occur as a brief reaction that only leads to symptoms for a few hours or days, but in other cases, the symptoms persist over a longer time and are referred to as chronic dermatitis.
There are many different forms of eczema including atopic eczema or dermatitis, contact eczema, allergic contact eczema, seborrheic eczema, nummular eczema, neurodermatitis, stasis dermatitis, and dyshidrotic eczema.
Atopic dermatitis is a chronic skin disease characterized by itchy, inflamed skin and is the most common cause of eczema. The condition tends to come and go, depending upon exposures to triggers or causative factors. Factors that may cause atopic dermatitis (allergens) include environmental factors like molds, pollen, or pollutants; contact irritants like soaps, detergents, nickel (present in jewelry), or perfumes; food allergies; or other allergies. Around two-thirds of those who develop the condition do so prior to one year of age. When the disease starts in infancy, it is sometimes termed infantile eczema.
Contact eczema (i.e., contact dermatitis) is a localized reaction that includes redness, itching, and burning in areas where the skin has come into contact with an allergen (an allergy-causing substance to which an individual is sensitized) or with a general irritant such as an acid, a cleaning agent, or other chemical. Other examples of contact eczema include reactions to laundry detergents, soaps, nickel (present in jewelry), cosmetics, fabrics, clothing, and perfume. Due to the vast number of substances with which individuals have contact, it can be difficult to determine the trigger for contact dermatitis. The condition is sometimes referred to as allergic contact eczema (i.e., allergic contact dermatitis) if the trigger is an allergen, and irritant contact eczema (i.e., irritant contact dermatitis) if the trigger is an irritant. Skin reactions to poison ivy, oak and/or sumac are examples of allergic contact eczema. People who have a history of allergies have an increased risk for developing contact eczema.
Seborrheic eczema (i.e., seborrheic dermatitis) is a form of skin inflammation of unknown cause. The signs and symptoms of seborrheic eczema include yellowish, oily, scaly patches of skin on the scalp, face, and occasionally other parts of the body. Dandruff and “cradle cap” in infants are examples of seborrheic eczema. It is commonplace for seborrheic dermatitis to inflame the face at the creases of the cheeks and/or the nasal folds. Seborrheic dermatitis is not necessarily associated with itching. This condition tends to run in families. Emotional stress, oily skin, infrequent shampooing, and weather conditions may all increase a person's risk of developing seborrheic eczema. One type of seborrheic eczema is also common in people with AIDS.
Nummular eczema (i.e., nummular dermatitis) is characterized by coin-shaped patches of irritated skin—most commonly located on the arms, back, buttocks, and lower legs—that may be crusted, scaling, and extremely itchy. This form of eczema is relatively uncommon and occurs most frequently in elderly men. Nummular eczema is usually a chronic condition. A personal or family history of atopic dermatitis, asthma, or allergies increases the risk of developing the condition.
Neurodermatitis, also known as lichen simplex chronicus, is a chronic skin inflammation caused by a scratch-itch cycle that begins with a localized itch (e.g., an insect bite) that becomes intensely irritated when scratched. Women are more commonly affected by neurodermatitis than men, and the condition is most frequent in people 20-50 years of age. This form of eczema results in scaly patches of skin on the head, lower legs, wrists, or forearms. Over time, the skin can become thickened and leathery. Stress can exacerbate the symptoms of neurodermatitis.
Stasis dermatitis is a skin irritation on the lower legs, generally related to the circulatory problem known as venous insufficiency, in which the function of the valves within the veins has been compromised. Stasis dermatitis occurs almost exclusively in middle-aged and elderly people, with approximately 6%-7% of the population over 50 years of age being affected by the condition. The risk of developing stasis dermatitis increases with advancing age. Symptoms include itching and/or reddish-brown discoloration of the skin on one or both legs. Progression of the condition can lead to the blistering, oozing skin lesions seen with other forms of eczema, and ulcers may develop in affected areas. The chronic circulatory problems lead to an increase in fluid buildup or edema in the legs. Stasis dermatitis has also been referred to as varicose eczema.
Dyshidrotic eczema (i.e., dyshidrotic dermatitis) is an irritation of the skin on the palms of hands and soles of the feet characterized by clear, deep blisters that itch and burn. The cause of dyshidrotic eczema is unknown. Dyshidrotic eczema is also known as vesicular palmoplantar dermatitis, dyshidrosis, or pompholyx. This form of eczema occurs in up to 20% of people with hand eczema and is more common during the spring and summer months and in warmer climates.
To the best of Applicant's knowledge, and until now, the traditional goals for the treatment of eczema were merely to minimize itching, inflammation, and/or worsening of the condition. Treatment for eczema typically involved both lifestyle changes and the use of medications.
In some cases corticosteroid creams have been prescribed to decrease the inflammatory reaction in the skin. However, such creams are replete with drawbacks. In addition, two topical (cream) medications have been approved by the U.S. FDA for the treatment of eczema: tacrolimus (Protopic) and pimecrolimus (Elidel). These drugs belong to a class of immune suppressant drugs known as calcineurin inhibitors. In 2005, the FDA issued a warning about the use of these drugs, citing studies in animals that showed a possible association between the use of these drugs and the development of certain types of cancer. As such, use of calcineurin inhibitors appears to be problematic from carcinogenic and other perspectives.
While the above-identified medical treatments do appear to provide at least some relief to those who are afflicted by eczema, such treatment remains non-desirous and/or problematic inasmuch as, among other things, none of the above-identified treatments provide sufficient therapeutic relief from the debilitating effects of eczema without material drawbacks.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a method for treating eczema which offers timely relief from the symptoms presented when one is afflicted with eczema.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent in light of the present specification, claims, and drawings.